vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
George A Washington
Created By: Garry Atahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Plane Crash *'Full name:' George Armstrong Washington *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Richmond, Virginia *'Current Residence:' Eternal Arms Cemetery, Westerlo, New York *'Parents: Father: ' Hamilton Irving Washington -- Rich guy Mother: Amelia Farrell Washington -- Submissive wife. *'Siblings:' Clara Amelia Washington -- Estranged and a firm member of HUFF, Paul Darrel Washington -- Ner do well younger brother. Location unknown. *'Birthdate:' August 2, 1960 -- Died: August 2, 2013 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6'2" *'Weight:' 210 *'Build:' Heavy *'Widow:' Ester Sanders Washington, they had no children and a confiscatory pre-nuptial agreement in the case of his infidelity. She found she was not named a survivor in the trusts. Divorced from Helen Sanderson, two children, The kids got trusts, not Helen. Fanny Carpenter, one child, Again the kid got trusts. Wilma Frump, three children. Kids are getting a big payout in trusts. All had generous divorce settlements which just vanished. *'Description:' Tall, heavy set man who commonly wore unimpressive clothing. Slacks and a polo shirt. His hair is graying at the temples and he was clean shaven. *'Skin coloring:' Tanned and healthy *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' black *'Routine Activities:' Decomposing, was directing his massive financial empire and proactively keeping the press away. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' MA business administration VMI. *'Financial Status:' Filthy rich beyond description. It has been noted that the impenetrable edifice of old money and power was rotting out from the core, it is a shell of what it was. A huge shell of more money that he can spend, but a shell. *'Group Affiliations:' VMI Alumni, King's Row. Secretly the money behind the Family Church of the Air. *'Known Associates:' None *'Personality:' A man convinced of the rightness of his own beliefs and the assurance that God is on his side. He will do what he must to see that is stays that way. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Decompose, formerly --'' not be known to the public in any fashion. He had the means to get what he wanted when he wanted it. See that America returns to the Right Wing Theocracy that made it strong. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Dead, formerly ridged narrow views. *'Enemies (And Why):' Wilbur Newton, of his own making. Plenty he saw but did not have. More he had and did not see. *'Special Abilities:' Gobs of money *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Not always the wisest of men. He may have made a fatal mistake. ''He did! He did make a fatal mistake! *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Most of his personal history is firmly is the dark and he paid good money to keep it that way. He kept late associations quiet with a firm leash to their money, both ex-wives and children. Washington held reactionary political views and funneled soft money to support them. Anti choice, anti alien, anti rights for poor or brown people, anti gay, anti freedom of religion, although he was not a religious man. His actions make it plain the law is for little people without money. His death was a serious blow to a large number of right wing causes. *'Bureau 13 File:' Washington was strongly suspected in the murder of Wilbur Newton, his companions, and employees. He was considered a threat. King's Row itself will require further investigation. The long term campaign started by concerned agents with resources to bleed George A Washington dry of money via his advocacy of hard right wing political goals was in part successful. George A Washington was driven to suicide when it became very apparent that Boris Yakim's campaign to dig up dirt was going to land him in prison. They found dirt in plenty and managed to pin it right on George. Poor boy couldn't deal with consequences. Everyone with an imagined interest in his money is currently fighting over it in a battle sure to leave only the lawyers enriched. The problem is George put his money in trusts, He owned nothing. No will, the trusts decide as instructed. Category:Characters Category:Historical Category:Secrets Category:Crime